Love Infection
by Yuusuke Shori
Summary: Tsurugi and Tenma were caught in a zombie apocalypse. One of them was infected one day while they were scavenging for resources. The other was depressed until he wanted to be infected. Rated T for violence and depression.


**While waiting for the second favourite from ****"Aces - From Rivalry to Friendly", I decided to write this one-shot KyouTen fanfiction. Inspired from the zombie-related drama, movies and game such as Warm Bodies and the Walking Dead. Rated T for violence and depression.**

******Enjoy!**

******NOTE: updated 3/11/13**

******(P/S: The longest one-shot fan fiction so far in my stories XD)**

* * *

**LOVE INFECTION**

It all started when an unknown contagious occurred in the whole Inazuma Town. The one who is infected by the contagious will become a walking dead, or a zombie for short. A zombie only wanders around and fed on infected humans. The zombies couldn't talk or think, but they wouldn't die completely if nothing or nobody interrupts them. Their heartbeats were stopped, they couldn't breathe, and their brain cells were already dead. They are just the walking dead's. It only took 10 seconds to infect a human into a zombie. In short, a zombie apocalypse happened in Inazuma Town, until Inazuma Town was now an abandoned (and ghost) town.

The survivors in Inazuma town were currently defending their hometown, including Matsukaze Tenma, who was a manager of Raimon Football Club, and his partner, Tsurugi Kyousuke, who was a lecturer in one of the universities in Tokyo. Most of their relatives were either infected or dead, so both Tenma and Tsurugi had to rely each other to survive while the numbers of survivors were decreasing. Every day, Tenma and Tsurugi would head out from Tenma's hostel to scavenge for food and drinks and ammunition at the nearby groceries and weapon shops. At night, they didn't switch on the lights to avoid from being attacked by the hordes of infected human.

Tenma and Tsurugi made a good defence at the hotel. The hostel was full of traps, such as spikes and Molotov traps. An observation tower was even built at the rooftop of the hostel to keep an eye of the hordes. Every day, Tsurugi and Tenma would take turns to calculate the amount of food, water and ammunitions. They even took turns to strengthen the defence line, such as fixing the traps and increasing the amount of Molotov used.

* * *

6 months had passed since the infection occurred.

"Oh crap, we are running out of ammos!" Tenma said to Tsurugi while he was calculating the amount of food, water and ammunitions, "50 ammos of 7.42 nato and 30 ammos of 5.56 nato are left for us. It's not enough for our AK47 and M16."

"Even we don't have enough ammo for the other rifles," said Tsurugi, who was holding a Steyr Scout while looking at other weapons on the table. There were other useless weapons such as a MP5 sub-machine gun and a M60 machine gun. "Looks like we are going to use the ammo-less weapons. To save the ammos, though," Tenma said while holding a red fire axe. Tsurugi agreed before grabbed himself with a red crowbar. Then, they left the hostel to the police station nearby.

The pair had to walk carefully while they were on their way to the police station. With only an axe and a crowbar, they had to prepare themselves for the worst. They walked carefully until they reached the police station. Then, they infiltrated the police station to ensure that there was no zombie in the police station. "Clear," Tsurugi made the signal before he and Tenma entered the police station.

Once they entered the police station, they started their scavenge mission. First, they checked the counter but they found nothing. Then, they went into the office to find for more resources. As a result, they managed to get themselves a few bottles of mineral water, some wrapped food and some ammunitions – 7 dozens of 5.56 nato ammos and 5 dozens of 7.62 nato ammos. The best surprise was they found a fully-reloaded M3 shotgun, along with 5 dozens of shotgun ammos. "Oh great, we have loads of resources today," cried Tenma with a happy tone. Then, they put the resources into one of the trolleys they found on the street. After that, Tenma and Tsurugi headed out from the police station. Tenma yielded the shotgun; meanwhile Tsurugi defended himself with the crowbar while pushing the trolley. He left the axe in the trolley and he decided to not use the shotgun.

While they were on their way to the hostel, they didn't notice that there were some zombies approaching them from behind until Tenma turned behind, but it was too late.

"Tsu.. Tsurugi… Behind you," Tenma muttered. Tsurugi turned his head around and realized that he was in the hot soup.

Tsurugi pushed the trolley towards Tenma. Tsurugi then defended himself with the crowbar as the zombies were approaching him. **"Tenma, run with the resources! Just go without me! Don't look back!"** Tsurugi shouted to Tenma.

"But…" Tenma wondered why.

**"Just do as I told! I will get the zombies off! I will return to hostel later!"** Tsurugi shouted while busy killing zombies with only weapon he had.

"O… Ok…" Tenma pushed the trolley away, but he was still worried about his partner. He kept turning his head around while pushing the trolley to the hostel.

Meanwhile, Tsurugi was busy luring the zombies with the crowbar. But unfortunately, more zombies were approaching him. In the end, Tsurugi was surrounded by the zombies and he was disappeared in front of Tenma's eyes.

Tenma tried to hold his emotions while pushing the trolley towards his hostel. Once he made the trolley into the hostel, he abandoned the resources, rushed inside his room and hid himself in a corner. He couldn't hold his emotions any longer. Tears started to drop from his eyes. That moment, he lost his last hope of surviving the zombie apocalypse. His partner is gone. Forever.

"Why? Why I couldn't use the shotgun? Why must he sacrifice himself? Why didn't I rescue him?" Tenma blamed himself. He continued crying in the corner.

* * *

It was been a week after Tsurugi was gone with the horde. Tenma barely ate anything every day since Tsurugi was gone. Because of missing his partner, he had no mood to eat or even scavenge outside. As a result, he looked thinner and weaker.

"Tsurugi, can you hear me?" Tenma sighed while looking at the view of the town. Now the defence of the hostel was getting useless and less threatened. There was no doubt that zombies would walk into the hostel anytime. Plus, it was raining outside, so Tenma couldn't expect when zombies would appear, and where zombies would come from. Tenma was still holding the M3 shotgun, the shotgun that Tsurugi gave him before Tsurugi's death.

Moments later, Tenma could feel that his stomach growling. He needed to grab some food to reenergize. If not, he would die as a body or a zombie. He walked out from his room with the shotgun. He left the food at the dining room. Just then, a horde of zombies were approaching Tenma, as they came out of nowhere. Tenma had to kill the horde of zombies at the corridor. Tenma fired the horde with his shotgun. **BANG!** Tenma had taken down five zombies. Tenma fired again, and **BANG!** 3 zombies were down. Tenma continued to reload and fire at the zombies until he ran out of ammos. Still, there were 5 zombies to be taken down. Tenma had no choices, but he had to use the shotgun as his melee weapon, slash his last resort.

Tenma took the shotgun and took down 4 zombies, one by one. Two were hit by the handle of the shotgun and other two were hit by the body of the shotgun. Unfortunately, Tenma used too much force to hit the zombies, and now he broke what Tsurugi gave. The only zombie remaining was approaching Tenma, forcing Tenma to hide at the end of the corridor.

Tenma was petrified. He ran to the dead end of the corridor, sat down and panicked. The zombie walked closer and closer, while Tenma was unsure what he should do. He didn't have anything beside him to be grabbed. Each time the zombie made a step closer to the blonde, Tenma's heartbeat went faster and faster. Tenma couldn't open his eyes, and he was sure that he wouldn't survive the apocalypse, not even a chance.

With one last step, the zombie was now standing in front of Tenma. The zombie was approaching Tenma's head. Tenma could feel the sound of groan from the zombie although his eyes remained shut. The zombie made his head closer and closer. But then, the zombie paused for a second, and then the zombie moved his head away from Tenma. Tenma had a weird feeling as he could no longer feel the sign of danger. Tenma slowly opened his eyes. He was shocked when he saw the zombie with a familiar face.

"Poor Tsurugi…" Tenma looked at infected Tsurugi, who had scars and blood on his face and his limps. Infected Tsurugi's outfit was ripped off until the holes were made on his black trousers and he was half-naked. Blood was still flowing out from the scars of the infected's chest.

Tenma knew that he had to kill the infected, but he could not. He was attempting to end his partner's life! No, Tsurugi was already dead, but what's the point of letting the zombie wandering around? Tenma's monologues confused himself. But in the end, he locked infected Tsurugi in one of the rooms. "I need to save him, although it's impossible," mumbled Tenma.

* * *

Three months had passed since infected Tsurugi was locked inside the room. Those days, Tenma was obsessed with this zombie. Every day, Tenma approached the zombie; with one door away, he told the memories between him and Tsurugi, about when they first met, when they did the Fire Tornado Double Drive, when they stood up against aliens and zombies… Still, the zombie remained silent at almost all the times. The best response from the zombie to Tenma so far was just only a few groans. Despite that, Tenma wouldn't give up easily. There will be a way to solve it, Tenma thought. Tenma knew that Tsurugi would defeat the infection and awake from the world of hell. Tenma did strengthen the defence and the traps, alone. Tenma left the hostel to scavenge, alone. Tenma had to lure the upcoming zombies, alone. All he did was for his partner, after all.

Today, he went to a pizza restaurant to scavenge. After scavenge, Tenma brought some resources home. The resource of the day was just a bottle of coke and a few slices of pizza. Tenma brought along the pizza to the room, as usual. Suspiciously, he opened the door, locked himself with the zombie and let himself to be exposed to the zombie. This time, he prepared for the worst; he would die if he approached to the zombie.

"You know what, this is your favourite pizza," Tenma started the conversation, alone. He made a fake smile to the zombie as he knew that the zombie wouldn't be revived. The zombie was just standing at him for a second, and then walked away from Tenma.

Tenma felt disappointing. His eyes were now filled with tears. The tears were rolling down from his eyes and then his cheeks. From that moment, Tenma felt that his life was really hopeless. The only word that he was currently thinking was the word 'die'. Sadly, he wanted to commit suicide. Ways to commit suicide? Tenma wanted to get infected. He slowly approached the zombie with his eyes full of tears. He had lost everything he had in this apocalypse, even his partner, Tsurugi. He felt useless of not waking up Tsurugi from the contagious for three months. He was too obsessed until he was unconscious of Tsurugi's death upon the infected's arrival. Now Tenma accepted the truth of his partner's death. He felt hopeless. He wanted to die, after all.

Tenma then hugged the zombie, hoping that the zombie would infect him. Tenma was still crying of what he had lost; his family, his school, his friends, his teammates… Everything, especially his partner, Tsurugi. "Kill me… I don't want to live on this world anymore," cried Tenma while hugging the zombie. He was hoping that the zombie's teeth would bury into his neck and spread the contagious to him.

Just then, something happened while Tenma was still crying.

"Ten… Ten… Ten… Ma…" Tenma could hear someone calling him. Tenma looked around, but they were no one in the room. Just both of them. Uninfected Tenma and infected Tsurugi. Tenma was confused.

"Nan... Nan… To… Ka… Na… Na… Ru… Sa…" now Tenma realized where the sound came from. The infected.

**"TSURUGI!"** Tenma shouted desperately to the infected Tsurugi, **"IS THAT YOU?"**

The brain cells of the infected were revived because of the name. The infected was slowly recovering from this world of hell. But, he would lost his first 10 seconds of memory after revived. The infected slowly moved his hands until his coarse hands touched Tenma's face. Then, the face of the infected slowly approached Tenma's face. Tenma was still confused. Just then, the lips of the infected punched softly towards Tenma's lips. Tenma was still confused, but he knew that Tsurugi might be battling with the contagious. Tenma hugged the zombie tight while he was kissed. With a zombie. Strange.

The kiss did a miracle to the infected. Tenma could feel the heartbeat of the infected. Tenma could feel the infected breathing. Tenma broke the kiss and moved away from the infected. He couldn't believe what he saw. The scars were gone gradually from the half-naked body!

**"TSURUGI!"** Tenma shouted his partner's name, once again.

"Ten… Tenma," Tsurugi was finally awakened from the contagious, "what… what am I doing here?"

"Oh thank god," Tenma hugged Tsurugi once again, "I was so worried about you. It was a miracle that you could kiss me."

"A kiss? What the…" Tsurugi was shocked. He had no idea what he had done to Tenma 10 seconds ago.

"Forget about it, I won't lose you again," Tenma's hands rested beside Tsurugi's neck. Then, Tenma's face approached Tsurugi's face. Then, Tenma softly punched Tsurugi's lips with his lips.

"You must rest now," Tenma broke the kiss again, "I won't lose you again."

Tsurugi smiled, although his face was still pale.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE, AND STAY TUNED FOR MY "Aces - From Rivalry to Friendly" (smiles)**


End file.
